Strange Day
by StuckNote
Summary: Ini tentang Sasuke dan keanehannya, karena kalau kata orang, terkadang pada orang yang kita sukai, justru kita bersikap konyol, iya 'kan?


**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

Standar Warning OOC Typo(s)

And

Hope you like it :)

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Senin yang lain menyapa hati yang kosong. Kenapa kosong? Karena kamunya belum ketemu.

.oOo.

Hinata dengan semangatnya menyusuri jalan menuju SMA Konoha, sekolah tercinta yang sampai saat ini belum mempertemukan ia dengan cintanya.

Ahh, Hinata bosan menjomblo.

Cahaya matahari yang seharusnya bisa Hinata nikmati sebagai asupan vitamin D terhalang oleh awan gelap yang tebal, yaah Februari memang akrab dengan yang namanya hujan.

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, tidak ingin didahului oleh air hujan yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan menjatuhkan dirinya ke permukaan bumi. Hinata suka hujan, tapi menjalani kegiatan sekolah dengan basah kuyup itu bukan pilihan yang tepat.

Sampai di gerbang sekolah, keadaan masih aman. Saat melangkah lebih jauh ke dalam area sekolah, tetesan air hujan sudah berhasil menyentuh kulit Hinata. Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang, menyesal karena meninggalkan sweater ungu kesukaannya di saat cuaca sedang dingin begini.

Hinata berlari sekencang yang ia bisa begitu hujan terasa semakin deras, berusaha mencapai kelas dengan keadaan tetap kering. Lupakan payung, tidak sempat. Saat ini ia hanya perlu berlari karena kelasnya sudah terlihat di depan mata.

Selamat, seru Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata membuka pintu kelasnya.

Pukul 06.10 pagi, pantas saja kelasnya masih kosong.

Hinata memang sengaja datang lebih awal, selain karena hujan, hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya, jadi yah beginilah akhirnya. Sendiri dan hujan deras adalah kombinasi yang cukup membuat suasana tampak sedikit menakutkan.

Sapu sudah ditangan, tapi Hinata belum juga mulai menyapu ruang kelasnya, seperti ada yang kurang.

Hinata mengeluarkan smartphone-nya.

Ting! HP-nya ia letakkan di meja paling depan.

Seketika lagu Perfect milik Ed Sheeran mengalun di indera pendengaran Hinata, suara musiknya sedikit teredam suara hujan yang deras, tapi masih mampu Hinata nikmati.

Menjalani kewajiban itu harus dinikmati, biar tidak menjadi beban, begitulah kira-kira yang Hinata pikirkan. Mumpung lagi sepi juga, jadi memutar lagu apapun tidak akan ada yang protes, Iya 'kan?

Cklek...

Pintu yang sebelumnya Hinata tutup untuk meminimalisir angin yang masuk terbuka. Hinata bengong melihat sosok yang membuka pintu tersebut, dia tampak sangat kacau dengan seragam yang sudah sangat basah.

"Ehh, Sasuke?" Hinata memandang ngeri ke arah teman sekelasnya itu. Sekedar informasi saja, sebelumnya Hinata belum pernah mengobrol dengan Sasuke, karena yaah Sasuke itu orangnya tertutup banget.

"Apa?" Sasuke mendelik ke arah Hinata.

"T-tidak." Cepat-cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Oh God, satu lagi, selain tertutup, Sasuke itu nyeremin maksimal. Sasuke itu galak banget sama cewek, kan Hinata jadi takut.

Berbagai macam anggapan tentang Sasuke berkeliaran di kepala Hinata.

Sasuke jutek.

Sasuke sensian.

Sasuke nyebelin.

Sasuke seksi. Ehh? Seksi?

"Aaa." Hinata memekik pelan begitu melihat Sasuke dengan entengnya melepas baju seragamnya di depan Hinata. Lagipula apa-apaan dengan anggapan bahwa Sasuke itu seksi? Argh, tidak pikiran Hinata sudah tercemar.

"Apa?" Lagi-lagi Sasuke memberikan pandangan tak sukanya pada Hinata. Sepertinya isu yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke tidak suka sama perempuan itu benar deh, buktinya dari tadi Sasuke terus-menerus memandang Hinata dengan tajam, menusuk sampai ke hati.

"Tidak sopan." Gerutu Hinata sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya menyapu lantai.

"Apanya?"

Oke, 'apa' untuk ketiga kalinya keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kamu seenaknya saja buka baju di depanku, itu tidak sopan namanya."

Rasa takut terganti dengan kesal akibat ulah Sasuke yang menurut Hinata seenaknya dan tidak sopan itu. Bukannya apa, tapi Sasuke yang shirtless ini sukses membuat Hinata gagal fokus.

Tolong catat, Hinata itu normal, meskipun itu Sasuke yang notabennya ngeselin, tapi kan tetap aja Sasuke itu cakep, jadinya tetap saja mata Hinata penasaran melihat pemandangan yang amat sangat jarang bisa dilihat begini. Hehehe sambil menyelam minum air, pura-pura gak suka padahal nikmatin. Oke, otak Hinata sepertinya sudah sangat tercemar. Terkutuklah kau, Sasuke!

Pipi Hinata memanas begitu Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Dekat, semakin mendekat dan oh tidak ini terlalu dekat sampai-sampai Hinata dapat mencium aroma parfum yang dipakai Sasuke. Makin merahlah pipi Hinata.

"Kamu gak suka?" Pertanyaan retoris, Sasuke! Ya jelaslah Hinata suka, eh gak suka.

Lupakan hp Hinata yang masih memutar lagu yang sudah berganti sejak tadi. Sumpah, suara Sasuke yang rendah malah menambah kadar keseksiannya.

"Gak. Aku gak suka, sana pergi!"

Dengan segenap hati, Hinata berusaha menetralisir degub jantungnya yang tak terkendali saat Sasuke semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Hinata mendorong Sasuke dan langsung pergi ke luar kelas. Masa bodo dengan tugas piketnya, sungguh berdua saja dengan Sasuke di dalam kelas itu membuat dirinya tidak nyaman. Jadi lebih baik Hinata pergi.

"Manis." Pelan, tapi Hinata bisa mendengarnya. Sasuke bilang manis? Apanya yang manis?

Hinata ingin menoleh pada Sasuke saat mendengarnya, tapi gengsi. Hinata lebih memilih melanjutkan langkahnya, sepertinya dia butuh ke toilet.

.oOo.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata, lumayan juga buat hiburan. Padahal Hinata yang menyuruh Sasuke untuk pergi, tapi malah dia sendiri yang pergi, benar-benar lucu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ada niat untuk menggoda Hinata, dia melepas bajunya murni karena tidak nyaman dan ingin mengeringkannya. Tapi melihat reaksi Hinata, dia malah merasa tertantang dan berujung dengan menggoda Hinata seperti tadi. Oh, jika kakaknya tahu pastilah dia sudah menjadi bahan tertawaannya, untunglah di kelas ini hanya ada dia dan Hinata.

Menurut Sasuke, Hinata itu sangat ekspresif sekali. Apa yang dia rasakan tergambar jelas pada ekspresinya, lucu dan terkesan jujur. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang bisa dikatakan sangat minim ekspresi. Mau bagaimana lagi, para Uchiha memang dilahirkan dengan wajah sok cool tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke melirik pada benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang tergeletak manja di salah satu meja paling depan, benda itu kini memutar lagu yang sangat Sasuke kenal.

Hinata itu ceroboh sekali.

Sasuke juga manusia loh, berbekal sifat iseng dan sedikit rasa penasaran, Sasuke meraih benda itu dan menyalakannya. Handphone Hinata tidak di-lock, kebetulan dan keberuntungan bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke iseng membuka dan memainkan hp Hinata, tidak sopan memang, tapi yasudahlah sekali-kali mah engga apa-apa kan yaa.

Puas dengan aksi jailnya, Sasuke segera meletakkan kembali hp Hinata, yaaah sebelum ketauan yang lain, Sasuke juga gengsi kali kalau kepergok mainin hp orang.

.oOo.

Malam harinya, Hinata memilih menikmati waktu dengan membaca novel, earphone tersampir di telinganya, menyamarkan bunyi hujan yang kembali mampir setelah tadi siang sempat reda.

Selang beberapa menit, Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan novel yang sedang dibacanya.

"Ish, kok gak bisa fokus sii." Gerutu Hinata, tertuju pada dirinya sendiri.

Terkutuklah kau Sasuke! Hinata jadi ingat kejadian di kelas hari ini. Paginya Sasuke dengan sengaja menggodanya, lalu sepanjang pelajaran Hinata merasa kalau Sasuke memperhatikannya, tiap kali Hinata balas menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya, Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi menahan tawa. Tuhan, Sasuke benar-benar membuat Hinata gagal fokus.

"C'mon, Hinata. Sasuke itu cuma iseng, jangan baper." Laaah, Hinata mengaku pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia baper ke Sasuke, gawat.

Getaran pada hp Hinata memanggilnya, satu pesan baru di WhatsApp.

 _Sasuke._

 _Hin, bagi fotoku dong. 20.48 pm_

Buset, angin dari mana ini sampai-sampai Sasuke mengiriminya pesan? Dan lagi isi pesannya cukup untuk menghadirkan kerut bingung di dahi Hinata.

 _Hinata._

 _Foto apaan lagi? 20.49 pm_

 _Sasuke._

 _Fotoku, coba cek di galeri. 20.49 pm_

Laaah? Hinata buru-buru melihat isi galerinya, terkejut begitu mendapati foto selfie Sasuke. Gayanya biasa saja, tapi entah Hinata merasakan bahwa pipinya memanas. Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan Sasuke mengambil foto di hpnya?

Hinata mengingat lagi kejadian tadi pagi, menyesal akan kecerobohannya yang tidak tertolong itu.

Bunyi pesan masuk segera mengalihkan Hinata dari foto Sasuke.

 _Sasuke._

 _Jangan dipamdangin terus, cepat kirim. 20.53 pm_

 _Hinata._

 _Alay. Gak akan aku kirim, aku hapus si. 20.53 pm_

 _Sasuke._

 _Jangan Hinata sayang. 20.53 pm_

Astaga Astagaa, ini si Sasuke kenapa sii, pake bilang sayang segala. Gak kuat.

 _Sasuke._

 _Jangan, Hinata, sayang. Daripada dihapus mending kamu cetak terus jual, bernilai tinggi itu foto. 20.54 pm_

 _Hinata._

 _Laah, pd banget ya. 20.54 pm_

 _Sasuke._

 _Hehe, tapi suka kan? 20.55 pm_

 _Hinata._

 _Sas, plz deh. Kamu kesambet ya? 20.56 pm_

 _Sasuke._

 _Kayanya sejak tadi pagi aku mulai suka sama kamu deh. 20.57 pm_

 _Hinata._

 _Fix, kamu harus dirukiyah. 20.58 pm_

Setelah itu Sasuke tidak membalas pesannya, dan Hinata tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sasuke dan tingkah anehnya hari ini.

Ini semua membingungkan sekaligus menyenangkan.

Untuk Sasuke dan segala keanehannya, biarlah hanya Hinata yang terganggu karenanya sampai ke mimpi sekalipun, Hinata rela.

Iya, Hinata suka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.oOo.

A/N: Semoga suka ya. Udah itu aja, wkwkwk. Love uy.

Lanjut atau cukup?


End file.
